<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the family by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120347">Meeting the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus'>PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mame and Junki are Yona's kids, No Beta, Single Dad Yona AU, this ship needs some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho introduces his new boyfriend, Ruki, to his sons, Issei and Junki.<br/>100% fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sho had no idea when it was the last time he was that nervous. He felt like he was back in high school, his heart racing like he was about to confess to his crush.  <br/>Actually, he already confessed to Ruki, yet he left something out during the confession.  Or rather he left someone out: his two sons, Issei and Junki. However, he didn’t do that on propose. When he confessed to the younger one, Ruki literally jumped on him and kissed him senseless. There was no right moment for him to tell.  </p><p>That’s why it was time to fix that now. Sho was determined to tell Ruki about his sons, no matter how much the other one’s lips would try to distract him. However, it didn’t mean that Sho was not scared about the reaction. So far, every time he told someone about his sons, the other person left him because no one felt ready to become a step-parent of two boys at a young age.  </p><p>If Sho was honest, when Junki was born, he had not been ready, too. One accident back in high school led him to become a father and for the sake of their son, Sho and his girlfriend stayed together. After their graduation, Issei was born and Sho thought he could live the dream of getting old with his high school love.   <br/>Yet one day that dream came to an end, when he woke up to a letter from his now ex-girlfriend. The letter stated that she did not want to be a mother anymore and wanted to experience her missed youth.  <br/>While Sho could not relate to her feelings, he accepted that. Sure, sometimes it sucked that he was not able to go drinking with his college friends, but he knew that two cute sunshines were waiting for him at home. </p><p>The departure of their mother was hard for the boys at first, yet Sho did his best to be mom and dad at the same time. Sho felt like that Issei was the one who took it easier. After a short time of sadness, the little one was back to being a little sunshine, yet Junki struggled more. The boy became loud as if he wanted to make sure that Sho would not forget and leave him, too. It eventually got better when Junki joined the football club of his school which seemed to be a good outlet for his energy.  <br/>To his luck his parents had moved from Okinawa to Tokyo, so that they were able to help him. <br/>Still Sho was nonstop busy. He managed to graduate, yet a normal office worker job did not leave enough time to take care of the boys, so he started to work as a waiter. He was more flexible, yet technically, Sho had barely time to date between his job and taking care of his sons. However, it occasionally happened that a customer would give him their number. Sometimes, Sho agreed on a date, yet after the being left by his former girlfriend, he somehow started to prefer the company of men. Sadly, most men were even less likely to accept his sons, so usually after 2 or 3 dates everything was over again.  </p><p>Yet when he met Ruki, Sho felt something about him was different. It wasn’t just the aura the younger one radiated, it was something else. From the moment, Ruki entered the restaurant Sho worked at, Sho was head over heels. He had never seen anyone more handsome and the voice of the other one was like music in his ears. Luckily, Ruki had sat down in the area that Sho served, yet Sho would have fought his co-workers to get his table.  <br/>At that night the luck stayed on his side and he got the other one's phone number later that night. By the next time they saw each other, Sho had already fallen hard for the other one. <br/>That was one of the reasons why he hoped that the other one would accept his sons. He could already perfectly imagine the four of them living together. </p><p>Sho was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice his boyfriend's arrival.  <br/>“Earth to Sho. You called me here.”, was a voice suddenly calling him which startled him. <br/>“Oh sorry.” He pulled Ruki into a hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Yeah, I wanted to tell you something. Please sit down.” <br/>For a moment, Ruki seemed confused, but he sat down next to him. <br/>Meanwhile, Sho gathered all his courage. “I wanted to tell you it earlier, but last time went a little different than I expected.” Thinking about how his confession went, made both of them blush like teenanger. “It's something important for our relationship and please don't think bad of me.” <br/>That statement made Ruki worried and he took the older one's hand. “You can tell me everything, Sho. If you are sick-” <br/>“Oh no no. Not that.” That Ruki seemed worried about him, made Sho a little more relaxed. “I wanted to tell you that I have two sons.” <br/>While Ruki was glad that Sho wasn't sick, hearing that he had two sons was shocking. Sho was only 3 years older than him. “How?” <br/>“Ruki, don't tell me you don't know what happens when a man and a woman-” <br/>“No, not that. You are not that old. How can you have two sons already?” <br/>“Junki was an accident with my former girlfriend during high-school. We stayed together and 3 years later Issei was born. But a year ago their mother left us because she was tired of being a mother.” </p><p>All the dramas Ruki had watched in his life, had made him expect some kind of tragic story and not the one of an egoistic woman. But at the same time, he was impressed that Sho was able to handle this responsibility. Ruki was sure that he would not be able to do that if he had been in Sho's postion. Also, it made him curious what kind of sons his boyfriend had.  <br/>“Please say something.”, begged the older one him. “If you are not ready for them, I’m sorry. But they mean the world to me, so if you can't accept them...” <br/>“Can I meet them?”, broke Ruki his silence. “I mean, if it’s okay for you.” <br/>Hearing this made Sho overjoyed. Not only his boyfriend seemed to accept his fatherhood on the spot, he also wanted to meet them.  “Sure! My mom watches over them right now.” </p><p>A little later they arrived at Sho’s apartment and that time Ruki was the nervous one. He regretted not bringing any presents, even thought the whole thing was spontaneous. Also, he had no idea how to approach the kids. He was the youngest in his family, but his older siblings hadn’t any kids yet, so he had not much experience with children. <br/>“Don’t be nervous. They don’t bite unless they are hungry.”, said the older one with a chuckle while opening the door.  <br/>Inside they were greeted by a kind-looking older woman, Sho’s mother, Ruki assumed. “Welcome Home. Nice of you to invite one of your friends over for once. The little ones are bathed and Mame-chan seems to be tired already, but you know Junki.. he doesn’t let him sleep.”  <br/>His mother seemed to have no idea who Ruki really was, but he did not feel like it was his place to clear that up. Meanwhile Sho went into a different room, apparently to check on his sons.  <br/>“Thank you for spending time with my son. He does a great job as a single parent, but as a parent myself I worry about him, too. He needs more friends who don’t mind that.” <br/>“Yes, no problem. He is a good… friend.” The moment was awkward for the younger one, but to his luck it didn’t last long. Sho came back with a small black-haired boy in his arms and his mother said goodbye. </p><p>“So, that’s where your muscles come from? From carrying the kids?” Ruki had no idea what else he should say at that moment. <br/>“You got me.” Luckily, the other one thought it was funny. “That’s Issei or Mame-chan. Junki gave him the name when he was born cause according to him Issei looked like a bean back then.” <br/>The boy in Sho’s arms looked sleepily at the visitor, but when he realised that he didn’t know the person, his eyes got big and he struggled to get out of his father’s arms. “Hello. My name is Yonashiro Issei, but because of my older brother everyone calls me Mame-chan. I’m 4 years old and the youngest one here.”, he introduced himself politely, something Ruki didn’t expect from a child in his age. <br/>“Hello. I’m Shiroiwa Ruki, but you can call me just Ruki. I’m a good friend of your dad.” He had no idea how else he should introduce yourself to the boy. He was cute which made Ruki wonder if Sho had been that cute as a child, too. </p><p>Before he could talk more to the young child, a scream was heard. A few seconds later, a taller boy came out of another room. “That game is stupid. I always loose.” <br/>“You need to be more patient, Junkichi.”, Sho smiled softly like he knew that situation well. “Also, say hello to our guest.” <br/>The boy looked at Ruki for a short moment beofre bowing slightly. “Hello! My name is Yonashiro Junki and I’m 7 years old. My favourite food is Carbonara and my favourite drink is Curry Rice. When I’m as big as dad, I’m going to be Japan’s best football player.” <br/>Ruki had to chuckle about the favourite drink part. Kids were a good comedians sometimes. “You play football? I used to do it, too.” <br/>“Then we have to play together.”  <br/>However, before Junki could run to get his ball, he was stopped by Sho. “Junki, you know the rules. No football inside the apartment.” <br/>“Meanie.” The sulk of the boy indeed reminded Ruki of the boy’s father. Sho had exact the same one when Ruki declined his first date request (because he had a different schedule that day). <br/>“You can play with Ruki another day. He will come more often from now on.” </p><p>“Are you our new bebeschitter?”, the word seemed a bit difficult of the youngest one, but his mispronunciation was rather cute in Ruki's eyes. <br/>“Mame-chan, it’s called babysitter. Babysitter.”, corrected his older brother him. <br/>Sho just smiled about the exchange. “No, Ruki won’t be your babysitter. Ruki is someone I like very much.”  <br/>Ruki blushed a little in that moment. Of course, he knew about the older one’s feelings already, yet hearing it again and especially in front of his children made the moment special. <br/>“So Ruki is our new mama?” Before his father could answer, Junki’s mood swung and he started to cry. “I don’t want a new one!” <br/>This situation made Ruki feel overwhelmed. He had no idea what to do or say in that moment. Also, he was afraid to make it worse. <br/>Luckily, Sho stayed calm, at least on the outside. “No Junkichi, Ruki won’t be your mama.” He pulled his son into a hug. “He will be more like another dad or uncle, if this is okay for you.” <br/>“So, we will have two dads?”, asked Issei who seemed to take everything more calmly than his older brother. </p><p>“Well, we don’t know each other well yet, so you two can take your time to decide if you want me as your second dad.”, spoke Ruki finally. It felt like the smartest answer he could do in that moment. <br/>His boyfriend seemed to agree to this because he nodded with a smile in his direction while still comforting his oldest son. <br/>“Two dads? That’s so cool. No one in my kindergarten has two dads.” Again, Issei was the one who took the news more positively. He went over to Ruki and hugged him. <br/>Meanwhile Junki seemed to have calmed down. He looked at Ruki and declared: “You can only be my second dad if you beat me in football!” </p><p>Not having Junki as his enemy made Ruki feel more at ease. Also, the whole situation made him feel emotional. That day turned out very differently from what he originally expected, yet he did not mind. He learned more about what a wonderful person his boyfriend was and his two sons were cute and well-raised. Even thought everything was unexpected and Ruki never wanted to have kids, he could imagine himself as a step-dad of those two already. This family had a knack for making him fall for them.  “Deal.” </p><p>Later that evening everyone sat on the sofa. Issei was half asleep, but refused to go to bed because he wanted to spend time with Ruki who was ordered by Junki to help him with the level he wasn’t able to beat himself.  <br/>Sho, meanwhile, used his long arms to have them around everyone. He could not remember the last time he felt that happy and at peace. The moment was beyond perfect and he wanted to make it last forever. “Thank you.”, he whispered and pulled Ruki into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Talks on Twitter and the lack of fluff regarding this ship let me write this AU.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>